Forget Me Not (Sonadow)
by yaoiluver68
Summary: Can Sonic survive without his angel? Or will he forget him like everyone else did?


Hello! This is my first successful fanfic so here we go!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Sonic or any other characters.

**Forget Me Not**

Sonic kneeled in a field by a stone. The hero decorated the stone with flowers, replacing the dying ones. "I love you, you know?" He said, feeling tears flood his eyes again. "Shadow." His fist pounded on the stone over and over again. "Damn it! WHY!? Why!? Why..."

His friends stood farther away, each of them wearing a sad expression on their face. "Come on Sonic. We have to go." Said hedgehog shook his head, clutching the bunches of red flowers in his hands. "Sonic... Please." He shook his head more rapidly this time.

An orange fox turned to them. "Guys, we should let him be." A purple cat protested. "But Tails! We need to- " He covered her mouth. "Just let him be Blaze! He needs to be alone. Please..." He looked up to her and she saw the water in his eyes. "I- I... I'm sorry." Her face lowered. "Shadow was a good friend wasn't he?" They all nodded.

When Sonic heard his friends turn around to leave, he broke down. He cried until the tears were gone and even then, he kept crying. "You promised! So come back. Come back!" A laugh broke out. "It's my fault isn't it. It's my fault."

***Forget Me Not***

_"STAY STILL BITCH!" The pink girl screamed, trying to lock onto her target. "Amy, stop it! Calm down!" Sonic ran to avoid the bullets, when he tripped. The girl laughed at him, and targeted her victim. "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog! Betrayer of my Love! You can die a horrible death." And a gunshot rang out._

_Only, she hit someone else._

_Blood splattered on blue's face, emerald eyes widened, peach opened to scream. "SHADOW!" The black figure fell over onto the ground. He opened his crimson eyes one last time. "I l-love y-you Sonic the Hedgehog. I always wi..." He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. 'Damn it. I can't hold on much longer...' His air was cut off from him._

_"Shadow? Are you alright?" Emerald looked down at black. "Shadow?"_

_The door slammed open and in came a white bat, orange fox, and red echidna. "Sonic! Is everything okay?" Sonic's head shakily moved up. "N-no."_

_The white bat gasped at the sight of blood on black fur and rushed to his side. "Is he alright Sonic?" The hero shook his head. "A-Amy did it. Amy did it. AMY DID IT!"_

_The hot headed echidna looked over to the pink hedgehog. "Amy, how could you!?" She smiled. "He took what was mine. Of course I had to punish him for that~" She laughed. "What's the fuss? He wasn't all that great either."_

_A gloved hand slapped her._

_"I thought you were a better person Amy." Blaze stood in front of the girl. "I never knew you were so low." Amy laughed again. "YOU NEVER KNEW ME AT ALL! HAHAHahaha... ha... ha." She fell down to her knees. "Maybe you should join him too?" She asked, raising her gun at the cat. Blaze backed up, placing her feet down cautiously. "Put the gun down Amy." She said through her teeth."What was that? I couldn't hear you~" Amy cackled lifting the gun up properly. "Goodbye!"_

_Another gunshot rang. Blaze turned her head to see who her saviour was and saw Tails. His hands were shaking, his arms trembling in fright. The gun he held clattered unto the ground. "What have I done?" He looked at his hands. "What have I done?"_

_Blaze thanked him, though she wasn't sure if he had heard or not. Turning back to Sonic and Rouge, she finally saw the dead hedgehog._

_Shadow lay there, looking as if he were sleeping peacefully. The bullet was in his heart and there was blood on his white fur. His hands were at his side, one being claimed by Sonic._

_"Shadow..."_

Blaze looked back at the crying hedgehog one last time before turning around to leave. 'I'm going to have to tell Silver about this.'

***Forget Me Not***

The warm wind blew at blue quills. He was happy his one best friends was getting married. Smiling, he walked over and congrated the echidna before he turned and left, running to the field of flowers.

Placing a rose down on the stone he smiled at the sky. "Rouge got married Shadow. You must be happy for her." He laughed to himself and gathered a few small blue flowers. "Aren't they perfect together Shadow? Rouge and Knuckles. I'm happy for them." He arranged the flowers.

"They're called Forget Me Nots Shadow. Funny right? I like them. They remind me of you." He looked at the stone. "Because I'll never forget you."

His eyes filled with tears again. "Shadow. I miss you. I want to hear your voice. I want to hold you. I miss you so much!" The tears fell down his face. "I'd like to meet Maria one day. And Professor Gerald. You'll introduce me to your family right?"

He felt a warm breeze on him.

***Forget Me Not***

Ten years later, Sonic disappeared. None of his friends knew where he had gone. Except for Tails. But he refused to tell.

"Tails. Your reasoning is absurd! After all these years, can't you tell us something like this?"

He shook his head. "I made a promise and I swear on my life that I will keep it." His friends looked at him. "I'm sure you'll find something at Shadow's grave. He said I could say that much."

Hearing that, all of their friends rushed to the field of flowers, to the stone. They found another one standing straight next to it and a small knife on top. It was covered in dry blood.

Tails walked through the gate and pulled out a piece of paper presenting it to everyone. "Here's your answer."

_Dear Everyone,_

_Tch. I must have caused you guys so much trouble huh? Well this is my goodbye letter. I'll be going to see Shadow. I'll miss you guys but this is for the best._

_Tails. Work hard alright? I know you'll grow up strong. Don't worry about me._

_Knuckles. Take care of Tails hm? Take care of Rouge too. Shadow would want that. Also, work on your anger issues alright?_

_Rouge. Thank you for always being there for Shadow. For being his best friend. He would have been happy to see you get married. Even if it was with that hothead of an echidna._

_Thank you once again._

_My dreams will come true now._

_Sonic._

They stared at the letter. Each of them passing it around, reading it over and over again.

"Sonic. It was nice to know you. Hero of Mobius."

***Forget Me Not***

Sonic watched his friends cry next to his grave. "They are such good friends, right Shadow?" He looked up to his lover.

"Yeah." And the ebony hedgehog spread his wings, grabbing Sonic's hand. "They are."

He filled the gap between their lips.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_1941 - 2021_

_Ultimate Lifeform_

_G.U.N Agent_

_Lover of Sonic_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_1991 - 2034_

_Hero of Mobius_

_Fastest Thing Alive_

_Lover of Shadow_

***Forget Me Not***

So, how did I do? The info with the dates, I wasn't so sure on so I guessed. Yes Shadow is 50 years older than Sonic but he was frozen so... technically they are the same age.


End file.
